Charlotte (Making Fiends)
Charlotte is the protagonist of Making Fiends. She is a happy, blue-colored girl. She is an optimistic young girl and views everything as friendly. According to Charlotte, fiends are puppies, Clamburg is a wonderland, and Vendetta is her best friend. She has a fascination of Vendetta, an evil girl with a special power of making fiends. Charlotte does not realize that Vendetta's evil or the fact that she is trying to destroy her with the fiends she makes. Somehow when Vendetta unleashes a fiend onto Charlotte, Charlotte always finds a way to make the fiend friendly. Her parents are astronauts. She likes butterflies and is interested in polka music. Many children in Clamburg fear her, even Vendetta, because they have never met anybody like her before. At certain times she acts as a villain without realizing it and causes trouble in Clamburg. She is voiced by Amy Winfrey. Personality Charlotte is happy-go-lucky, excitable, creative, fearless, talkative, playful, sweet, innocent, naïve, reckless, clumsy, oblivious and extremely friendly, so friendly that it creeps the other kids out. She will often burst into song, no matter the situation. She also likes to imagine and play games. She enjoys playing games with her pets Buttons and Buttons 2. She doesn't understand how to properly take care of her animals so it results in her mistreating her pet hamster Buttons without realizing it. She unknowingly terrifies Buttons at times, often treating him like a plaything and putting him in situations where he is danger of being attacked by one of Vendetta's fiends. It is nearly impossible for her to get angry as she sees everything as friendly and kind. She is very naïve and believes Vendetta is her best friend. Vendetta is greatly irritated by Charlotte's presence, as she is the only one in Clamburg that does not obey her, and she is easily bothered by Charlotte's cheerfulness and constant singing. Due to Charlotte's jolly nature, she never notices that Vendetta is evil or that she is trying to destroy her, nor that she actually hates her. Her careless, innocent personality makes her ignorant to everything evil. A sad side of Charlotte was not seen until Maggie read a poem about a lost kitty, which caused Charlotte to fall into depression, and thus did not feel like singing. However, using her creative imagination, she came up with a solution on how to save the lost kitty, and went back to being joyful again. As Charlotte is a child, she likes to pretend to be different kind of things. She has a fascination of cheese and sometimes pretends to be cheese, mostly Gouda. She also has a fascination of the moon. She loves everything in the world. She is described as "dumb" by Maggie. Relationships Marvin- Charlotte likes Marvin but Marvin struggles to socialize with her because he is quite shy. In "Marvin the Middle Manager" Charlotte urged Marvin to sing with her and they sang together. They appear to be fairly good friends and they get along well. Marion- They appear to be friends but Marion is terrified of Charlotte at times. Vendetta- Charlotte really likes Vendetta but Vendetta doesn't return her favor. Charlotte follows Vendetta everywhere. Maggie- Maggie doesn't like Charlotte. Buttons 2- They are friends. Trivia *Amy Winfrey has to use a voice changer in order to make her voice sound high-pitched and squeaky like a young girl when she is voicing Charlotte. *Charlotte's voice is slightly higher in the television series than in the web series. See Also *Charlotte (Making Fiends) in Villains wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Antagonists Category:Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Non-Action Category:Internet Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Selfless